


Курица

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Будни Кибердянска [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cyberpunk, Gen, Near Future, Robots, Slice of Life, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Будни маленького поселка в России в условиях неотвратимого будущего в стиле "киберпанк, который мы заслужили".
Series: Будни Кибердянска [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Курица

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение: акварель  
> вдохновлено миди "ПГТ Безмятежный"  
> по заявкам:  
> \- даешь Кибердянск  
> \- анон видел кучу картинок из интернетика на тему "киберпанк, который мы заслужили" с летающим ржавым жигуленком на фоне типичной провинциальной разрухи и всего такого прочего. Вот чего-нибудь на тему "чипы в голове, управление силой мысли, но срать все равно в сортир с ямой".  
> \- хотелось бы артов-текстов на тему киберпанковской России с условной киберпятерочкой, в которой кибербабушка не втыкает в кибербанкомат киберсбербанка. К тому же наши микрорайоны многоэтажных панелек очень пригодны для антуража антиутопичного кибер-нуара.


End file.
